


Architecture for Crabs

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: Pearl and Garnet are making a sand castle for crabs. Fluffy nonsense. Takes place during "Are You My Dad?" // Established relationship.





	Architecture for Crabs

“We need another level,” Garnet said, not looking as Pearl meticulously evened out the walls of the sand castle with the flat of her palm. Her tri-colored gaze, guarded as ever by her visor, was focused on the crabs—a pair of females, probably, who seemed absolutely inseparable, and not for the usual reason that crabs were stuck together.

 

No, these two seemed quite smitten with each other. And with seagulls about, and the tide covering all the good hiding spots, she and Pearl had come up with the best possible solution to suit the pair’s needs; a sand castle for two.

 

“Can crabs _climb_ stairs?” Pearl asked, and Garnet shrugged unhelpfully.

 

“A ramp would work.”

 

A ramp wouldn’t be historically accurate, but Pearl supposed that was a sacrifice they would have to make. She scooped damp sand in her hands and leaned over the existing wall to begin a slanted, crab-sized ramp that they could probably climb.

 

Probably.

 

“Are you sure they’ll like it?” Pearl asked uncertainly, casting a worried look away from her task, up at her partner. “We’re awfully far from the shoreline, maybe we should put them back…”

 

“They’ll be safer in the castle,” Garnet said, dipping down to retrieve a plastic bucket before walking a few paces closer to the shoreline in search of properly wet sand. She returned in time to see Steven and Amethyst heading up the beach, toward the mailbox, and when the younger Gems weren’t looking, she pressed a quick kiss to Pearl’s bare shoulder. “Besides, we can make it taller, then build another ring around it. Make the whole thing bigger.”

 

Pearl giggled, feeling color flood her cheeks even at the simple contact. “I think _you_ ’re the one who likes things bigger. Are you sure it’s a house for the crabs?”

 

“I can’t fit,” Garnet said smugly, upending her bucket of sand and getting to work reinforcing the inner walls to build the castle higher. “And you’ll like it better this way, too. The flag’ll be more proportionate.”

 

That wasn’t something Pearl could really argue against, she supposed, smiling faintly.


End file.
